La bella y las bestias
"La bella y las bestias" is a Mexican-American telenovela for Univision and Televisa. It's an original story written by Juan Camil Ferrand, author of successful television series 'Escobar: el patrón del mal' and 'El cartel de los sapos'. It aired from June 12 to September 10, 2018 on Univision. The main stars are Esmeralda Pimentel and Osvaldo Benavides. Synopsis The series revolves around Isabela León, a young high school student who practices mixed martial arts. She is the daughter of Enrique León, an agent of the DEA. After Enrique confiscated a load of money laundered by Armando Quintero, Quintero and his partners decided that the best thing for their business is to kill Enrique. So Armando decides to send El Cástor and Norman, his henchmen, to kidnap Enrique and his family, but everything goes out of control and El Cástor murders Isabela's mother and kidnaps María, Isabela's friend. Isabela realizing what happened decides to flee to her home and hide in a panic room that her father had built. But while she is in this place, she witnesses the murder of the father. On the other hand there is Juan Pablo Quintero, Armando's son. Juan Pablo suffers from humiliations and mistreatment of his father, since he does not want to be a criminal like him. After Juan Pablo alerts the DEA of the plans his father has, Armando locks him in a warehouse and hits him unconscious. Meanwhile, resentful Isabela decides to go to Armando's casino to find her friend María, but unfortunately ends up being locked up with Juan Pablo. Juan Pablo tries to help Isabela to discover who were the murderers of her parents. After being released, Juan Pablo shows Isabela a video that shows who were the ones who ordered the death of her father, and she decides to call them "Beasts". After a while, Isabela and Juan Pablo decide to go out and talk, and while they walk through the streets, a car explodes, leaving them both seriously injured. Emanuel Espitia, Isabela's godfather and one of the 'Beasts' (which is unknown to Isabela), decides to send her to a home in the United States. Time passes and Isabela begins her revenge to end all the Beasts. Trivia * Altair Jarabo was confirmed in the role of Isabela. It would be her first protagonistic role. She even started preparing for the character before the filming, when she was suddenly replaced by Televisa's order with actress Esmeralda Pimentel. * The series was filmed in late 2017 in its entirety. 82 episodes were filmed, however due to unsatisfactory ratings, Univision started cutting scenes around the 50th episode and so the show ended with 66 episodes. All the episodes are however available on Televisa's streaming service Blim. * The series started airing in Mexico on Televisa's channel Canal 5 on August 13, 2018, but after 15 episodes it was cancelled due to bad ratings. * Esmeralda Pimentel and Osvaldo Benavides started dating during the filming of the show. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Univision telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:American telenovelas